Fallen Angels
by theGirlThatRattledTheStars
Summary: Clary was experimented on as a child and when she saved Ithuriel he chose to raise her. She grew up to be powerful and when the shadow hunters of the NewYork institute needed help Clary was sent to earth where she meets Jonathon Herondale.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angels

Chapter 1

Ithuriel POV

"Ahh," I said hoarsely my throat was dry and I was in pain it was almost two years now that I was trapped in the cellar of the Morgenstern Manor. Why?

Valentine Morgenstern, king of the bastards.

Let me start from the beginning dearest Valentine summoned me and as an Angel I was forced to respond. When I arrived he found a way to put me in chains and with a few clever runes, locked me up in the basement of the Morgenstern Manor. He then took some of my blood for whatever the heck he needs it for. You might say hey your an Angel why don't you just use your grace and fly out of here.

Here's your answer I can't. That is what the chains made from demonic steel are for. It is the only thing that angels aren't immune to. So I'm stuck here.

o.0.O.0.o

"Pwetty, pwetty," I woke to the sound of a little kid when I gathered the strength to raise my head I saw a child around the age of 2 standing in front of me pointing at my wings. She looked down at the floor and noticed the runes and shocked me even more,

"These make you stay hew I helwp," and promptly drew some lines over the runes with her fingers they glowed gold and disappeared I was free. H-how? One she's like two how did she recognize the runes. Two only angles can disable runes like that.

"What's your name," I said gently to the child with the hair like flames.

"It Clarissa but my Mommy use to call me Clary," she said with a smile. She then yawned and looked like she was about to topple over. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms when I felt the brush of wings.

Wait WINGS?

I turned Clary around and sure enough, there was a pair of silver wings much like my own sprouted from her back.

I gasped in disbelief Valentine Morgenstern experimented on his own child with my blood. I immediately felt a connection to this poor little girl in my arms and held her a little tighter towards my chest vowing to protect the young girl as I spread my wings and flew towards heaven, my home.

o.0.O.0.o

 _Raziel_ I used the power of the Angels that I had gotten back to speak with my brother.

 _Ithuriel is that really you I haven't seen you in ages where were you?_ He responded happily.

 _Chained in the cellar of the Morgenstern Manor where Valentine took my blood and experimented on his child who by the way is also an Angel in my arms and saved me._

 _What?_ The sky began to darken and rumbles of thunder, struck through the sky.

 _Anyways I'm fine now and that's all that matters? Okay Chill bro. Anyways I have something to tell you meet you at…_ I trailed of.

 _The eastern gardens there is nobody there right now._

And I speed off to see my long missed brother King of the Angels the powerful one to ever live. But don't tell him I said that his ego is already the size of Jupiter.

o.0.O.0.o

"So Ithy what did you have to tell me," I glared at Raziel he gave me that nickname centuries ago and he still hadn't forgotten it was kinda annoying ya know?

"Clary," I said. While nodding my head to the Child in my arms.

"Is she the one that Valentine experimented on?" he prompted.

"Yes," I said with a curt nod of my head.

"So how do ya know that she is an Angel not a normal Shadow Hunter?"

"Well she managed to free me and even I couldn't free me and…" I then turned Clary over to show my brother her wings.

"Holy mother fucking shit!" he roared

"Keep your voice down your gonna wake Clary up," I whispered frantically. When Clary opened her eyes I only could sigh.

"To late,"

"Uhh sorry?" Raziel said with a sheepish grin on his face.

Clary took on look at Raziel and I guess she decided she liked him. So she spread her wings and shakily flew over to my brother and plopped herself down in his arms. I pouted. But then I guess Clary liked me more so she reached her arms out towards me and said:

"Me wanna," honestly it was cute. So I picked her up and started playing with her. Now it was Raziel's turn to pout.

"Aww," he said. And like a child I stuck my tounge out at him.

o.0.O.0.o

"Ithuriel! Is that really you?" I turned and saw my other brothers Gavriel, Cassiel, and Michael, flying towards me at breakneck speed.

"Holy cow, you have a kid?" Michael gapped.

"Er no long story short Valentine Morgenstern chained me up took my blood used it to experiment on little Clary here then she saved me and she's an Angel." I recited

"Who's Clary?" Gavriel asked while scratching his head.

Michael smacked him on the head and pointed to my little cherry and said "She's the kid in his arms smarty."

"Ohhh," I didn't know what to say you know they call the really old people wise and all but I think for some people thats bullshit, Gavriel here is what, 798 years old and he has the brain of a child.

"Can I hold her" Cassiel asked softly he had always been the quietest yet most observant. I silently passed my baby over to him. I would think of her as my baby since we did share the same blood I mean blood's thicker than water.

Clary laughed in his arms and poked his pure white wings. Then she pointed back and me and pointed at my own pair which were silver just like her and said:

"Pwettery dan you wings but yous pwetty to," I felt a sense of pride this baby was smart and I got to raise her.

"Hey," Cassiel protested.

"Can I hold her now?" Michael said with a pout on his face. Clary was then passed to his arms and he tickled her causing her to laugh and giggle.

"My turn," Gavriel said impatiently I guess he never liked being left out. Yet when Michael went to pass her to him she protested and flew over to me and curled up in my arms and pointed at Gavriel and sneezed.

The funny thing is I think she is going to grow up even more powerful than Raziel. Why? At the age of two she sent water pouring down on Gavriel's Golden wings, successfully drenching him.

"Hey why me?" he protested.

"Your wings to shiny Goldie," she giggled.

"Goldie," I said. "That's a new one I think that we have officially found Gavriel's nickname.

At this we all chuckled.

She would be a hard one to raise I mean none of us had had kids before. But in the end it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angels

Chapter 2

Ithuriel POV

"Faster, Clary you have to be faster no one is going to wait for you," I snarled. I knew my baby was only 9 but I couldn't help it, she had to be safe but to tell the truth I wasn't worried like me she was a battle angel it was in her blood so when at the age of nine she knocked me on my ass I was truly proud and that was yesterday.

She grunted and continued sparing with Usiel another angel. Even being so small Clary held her own. Not many nine-year-olds could do that but I was still so hard on her because I'm an overprotective dad.

"Ha, I win." Clary's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I shook my head and looked towards the sparring mats and saw my baby girl holding an Angel twice her size and five times the experience down on the mat.

Usiel struggled a bit but finally gave up and admitted defeat.

"Good job Clary, now lets work on your Grace," I hollered.

Every angel had a main grace and their powers revolved around it. I like Clary was a warrior. We were the rarest type with extreme skill and understanding of the battlefield and like Clary proved extremely skilled in combat. We also specialized in Angelic Runes. Shadowhunters needed a stele and to now the rune to be able to use them but Angels could make up new ones and didn't need to draw out the runes. My baby invented the invisibility rune one day when she was a toddler and freaked us out. We only found it when it wore off. Why? Because she also activated a silencing rune. I know right the smartest toddler in the history of Angels.

"Father I'm getting gray and old here," I turned and replied to Clary's statement with a completely straight face:

"But you're immortal,"

"Incorrect," she stated then used her magic and shapeshifted into an old lady with grey hair."

"Hardy har har har," I said dryly, "very funny."

"I know right," she responded with a hair flip and a sassy grin.

I chuckled and blew a gust of fire at her which she casually blocked with a wall of ice. I shifted into a bear and attacked. I meet Clary who had morphed into a dragon in the middle of our paths. We swiped our claws and bared our fangs yet when Clary's dragon let loose a wall trail of fire I was caught off guard.

Surrounded by a ring of fire I knew there was nothing I could do. So I admitted defeat.

Chuckling Clary let the flames disappear. It wasn't every day a child of the age of 9 beats one of the best battle Angels in history.

"Ohh I wanna spare with our little cherry-top," I turned to face Raziel. It was clear that every Angel loves Clary it had been far too long since a new Angel had come to heaven so from the start Clary had us all wrapped around her pinkie finger.

"Are you sure what if you lose," Clary said mockingly.

"Nonsense," Raziel snorted.

"Okay then," came her reply.

"Ready set go," I roared smirking. Clare-Bear definitely could beat my brother. Raziel and her hadn't spared since last year she prefers hanging out with him more. And he was the king of Angels so… he didn't have the most spare time.

I lifted my head to watch the fight. Raziel had spread his wings and flew up and dove towards Clary who stood there unflinching. At the last possible second, she disappeared and reappears behind him. She then pushed the winds against him. The winds were so powerful I felt like I was going to be blown away. She then moved her hand and Raziel was caught in a tornado. She grinned when she saw the golden sparks emitted from the tornado that proved he admitted defeat.

"You've gotten good," Raziel said with a frown on his face.

"Why the sad face," she teased.

"I liked being the strongest Angel," he pouted.

"Have you seen Clary's healing powers they are trash," I snorted. At this Raziel perked up he had phenomenal healing powers. He then stuck his tongue out at Clary.

"Well I'm nine and, I beat the king of Angels," Clary retorted with sass.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded.

Suddenly Clary formed a ball of water and chucked it into the distance while laughing. A couple minutes later Gavriel who was soaking wet came into sight. They kinda had a thing Goldie and Clary they would have a competition on who could drench each other first.

"Goldie you need to work on your stealth skills," she mocked.

"It's not my fault you have such good senses," he whined while drying himself off the competition had been going on for years and Gavriel had never won.

"What can I say I'm awesome," Clary grinned cheekily. She then jumped on Raziel's back and said:

"Can I finally get some weapons I beat you."

"Wait, what?" I was confused, to say the least.

"Well so a couple years ago me and Clare agreed that when she could beat me in a fight she would get to stock up on weapons from the special armory."

"The special armory?" I gawked. It was Raziels personal armory even though it had enough weapons for an entire army he hated letting people take anything because each and every single one of them was crafted by the most skilled blacksmiths.

"Yup," Clary grinned proudly, "let's go." Raiel then spread his wing and speed off.

When they returned Clary had some of the most beautiful Angel armor and weapons I had ever seen. Her armor as infused with magic it was some of the strongest, lightest, and most flexible material I had ever seen. And according to Raziel, it would fit her no matter what. Her weapons were beautiful and made of Angelic steel. She also bore a weapons belt on her small waist with every type of weapon imaginable. In her hands she held a silver bo staff on the top there was a snakes head.

"What are my rules, Clare?" I asked. I couldn't help it she would always be my little girl.

"Sharp ends point out, don't kill unless they deserve it," she recited.

"Good,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, let's pretend that the Angels are some super Clave just to make the story interesting okay? Humor me.**

Fallen Angels

Chapter 3

Clary POV

 _Clary come to the throne room we have something to discuss._ Raziel then I wonder what he wants to discuss. I spread my wings and flew towards the throne room of heaven or like I call it Raziel's Man Cave.

I'm serious like there are a secret set of doors behind this tapestry of Raziel and behind the set of doors is Raziel's Man Cave there's food thrown around the room clothes and weapons scattered randomly and get this there is even a bed. I found it when we were playing hide and seek when I was three 14 years ago.

Anyways I flew into the throne room where, holy shit, the whole entire council was seated.

"Have a seat," Ithuriel gestured to his left where there was a seat that was empty.

"So now that everyone is here let us discuss our problem. The demonic activity in New York has increased and even the Clave is worried the New York institute only has three active shadowhunters Jonathan Christopher Herondale, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and Isabelle Sophia Lightwood," Raziel stated. I winced, yikes. Only three?

"Then the Clave took out the list of all of the existing Shadowhunters and no institute can spare a few stronger fighters, So the Clave turned to us, they summoned Michael as he is my messenger and asked for just one Angel to fight with them, for them Demons are multiplying at a terrifying rate and the amount of Shadowhunters is dwindling. So naturally, I agreed today we have gathered and are going to choose one person to volunteer to go to earth and fight along the Nephilim." He continued. I mean I wonder who Raziel would pick obviously a good fighter but probably someone who could fit in. Like daddy would be a terrible idea. He had this terrifying aura that would probably make the mundanes piss themselves.

"We shall choose three candidates from the battle Angels and from there we shall narrow it down." Raziel finished. Immediately Ithuriel stood up and boomed:

"I volunteer," Raziel nodded and my papa sat down.

"Cassiel?" Michael offered.

"Very well, brother do you agree," Raziel asked Cassiel and he nodded. Then we all sat there stumped who would be the third candidate.

"What about Clary," offered a timid Angel, I believe his name was Ariel.

"Absolutely not," Ithuriel boomed.

"Calm down brother, we have not voted yet," Raziel soothed.

"Let us begin the voting starting with Ithuriel. Some sent sparks of gold indicating their vote, yet there were not that many though.

"Ithuriel would stand out too much, no offense brother but you have inherited many of father's genes," Raziel stated. It was true I had meet Raphael quite a few times and with strangers, boy was he scary same goes for Ithuriel.

"Cassiel," Raziel boomed. Around half of the council shot up sparks of gold.

"Clarissa," my name was stated next and surprisingly the other half of the council voted for me.

"That's funny we haven't had a tie for a while, well since we are sending someone to fight Demons than we should have them duel the winner will be sent Earth." Ariel chuckled. While Ithuriel sent death glares towards him.

"Very well," Raziel said, "to the sparring arena." When we arrived I did a flip and hopped into the arena while grabbing my bo staff.

"Here are the rules, no death, and no magic because we are assessing your actual abilities," Raziel boomed. And with that I began to twirl my staff, after watching me swing my staff around for awhile Cassiel got bored and charged, big mistake boyo. I deflected his hits easily while he grunted. When I decided to strike he fell towards the ground clutching his stomach groaning in pain. I pointed my staff towards his neck and snarled:

"Yield,"

"Never," he growled. Then he jumped back up and attacked once more I sighed. They never learn, oh well the bigger they are the harder they fall. I kicked him behind his knees and he fell striking quickly I pulled out a dagger and pointed it directly at his neck.

"I yield," he spat out. I looked up with a smirk on my face but when I saw my father it disappeared immediately. He stood there looking pissed, he then turned to Raziel and begun to yell:

"She is too young brother, what are you thinking she is 17 and the rest of us are hundreds of years old. She can't go to the world of the mundanes," he said mundanes as if it was a poison but sending me to "the world of the mundanes" was probably considered poison to him.

"I am sorry brother but it has been voted and we must follow through," Raziel frowned. Ithuriel just sighed and hung his head down in defeat.

"Go Clarissa pack your bags you leave first thing tomorrow, we have already notified that a warrior from heaven will go to the New York Institute, I'll tell the New York Institute to expect an Angel by the name of Clarissa" Raziel muttered. I nodded and flew towards my room.

I packed almost everything I owed I mean who knows how long I was staying there. I put all of my weapons into a few bags lovingly keeping my daggers, twin swords, knives, and bow staff out though. Who knows when I would get time to unpack. And I mean like Shadowhunter weapons are half as good as weapons of the angles ours are infused with magic. Then I dumped half of my clothes and other belongings into my remaining bags cause I mean like I can just buy more when I arrive. Then I promptly collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep.

Like every other morning I woke up at exactly 6 am but today was different today I would finally see New York. I hopped out of bed and did my usual routine shower, get dressed, brush your teeth… all that good and interesting part then came to my favorite putting on your weapons belt. When I was done I had a total of only 26 weapons on me. Oh well. You don't need a weapon not if you were born one.

I flew to the council room my bags trailing after me, magic, tada.

"You are late," Raziel stated.

"Actually I'm ten minutes early," I corrected.

"In my book, you are always late," he responded cheekily, I just rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Clary," he said while giving me a hug, "be safe."

"I will,"

"Clary," I heard Ithuriel call out I turned towards the source of the noise and saw Papa flying towards me literally.

"Remember my rules ok?" he said sternly. "No boys until your 50 and weapons point out," I nodded. I'm not gonna listen to him about the first one I mean fifty?

"Clary it's time for you to go," Raziel stated while gesturing to the portal. We decided that I would travel by portal just in case a mundane with the sight saw someone flying and freaked out. I grabbed my bags said a final goodbye and stepped to the portal.

I shook my head and blinked a few times. I was standing in front of the entrance of the New York Institute with Shadowhunters looking at me. When finally a boy with raven black hair and ice blue eyes said;

"Are you Clarissa the Angel,"

"Who else would I be Clarissa the exotic dancer," I smirked.

"I like this one," the boy said walked forward to give me a hug.

"I'm Alec welcome to the Institute of New York."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clary POV

"Really this is an Angel that apparently was chosen by Raziel himself? I mean like look at her," I whipped around to see an arrogant blonde smirking while leaning against the wall. I really hated when people did that just because I'm short doesn't mean that I'm incapable of kicking your ass.

"Jace," this time I heard the voice of a woman. I look towards the source of the sound and saw a pretty girl.

She turned to me and said "I'm Isabelle Alec's brother," so that was her name. I smiled and turned towards Jonathan and scowled:

"Goldilocks I can take you any day," I said with my head held high and a smirk evident on my face.

"Uh-huh, I've been top shadow hunter for years and you, you look like you're twelve," he retorted.

"For your information I am 16, not 12 Rapunzel and the only reason that you were top shadowhunter is A because angels don't take part in the competition, if they did you would be in such a bad spot there isn't any room on the leaderboard Herondale and B if I was a shadowhunter I would have been the best since birth." I snarled.

"You wanna go," he laughed.

"Tomorrow, at noon in the training room," I chuckled. Then I turned to Alec who was laughing and said;

"Where is my room,"

"Follow me, your majesty," he said mockingly. Oh, he had no idea what ideas he just gave me. So I shapeshifted into a bratty looking queen even change my hunting gear into a fluffy ball gown and dumped my bags into his arms. He toppled and fell towards the ground due to its weight.

"Come on you servant bring me to my chambers," while imitating a British and flipping my hair. Isabelle chuckled so I changed her outfit into a dress similar to mine and we linked arms sashaying towards my chambers. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jace and Alec stumbling after us struggling with my bags. I sighed two shadowhunters in their prime struggling with the bags I could carry without breaking sweat.

When we reached my room I changed my clothes and Isabelle's clothes back to normal and collapsed onto the bed, a couple minutes later the boys toppled in and fell onto the floor.

"What the heck is in those bags," Jace moaned.

"There actually isn't that much only a couple longswords a spartan blade 3 short swords 10 sets of 50 throwing knife around twenty daggers my two extra staffs a set of twin blades a couple of throwing stars...oh and I almost forgot I came with gifts." I squealed.

"Really?" Alec asked and I nodded frantically:

"So before I came here Raziel gave me a file of the Shadowhunters from the New York Institute and I was like geez there are only three. Then I was like that means you don't have a large weapons inventory and I completely freaked out so I did some background research and I have a whole bag of gifts for you," I said while showing them my small handbag. I turned to face the Shadowhunters and they just stood there staring at me.

"Oh, I forgot this is a magical bag it can actually hold a lot of stuff."

"You brought us gifts," Jace said slowly.

"What? We have so many angelic weapons why not share. I also cast a spell on them so they can shapeshift into a different object sorry but I already chose it I couldn't help myself and it always comes back to you. Like this," I paused while gesturing to my necklace, "is actually my bo staff," and I willed it to show its true form and viola.

"That's so cool, me first," Izzy screamed. I took my bag and opened it pulling out a huge box.

"This is the first box, try it on," I said happily. She opened the box and pulled out angelic armor and gapped at it.

"It's so pretty what is it,"

"Angelic armor, watch" I responded excitedly then faster than she could comprehend I threw one of my spare throwing knives at it. It was flying at an incredulous speed yet when it hit the armor it melted.

"That's what happens to whatever is trying to harm it," I explained, "well try it on." I didn't half to say anything else she practically ran into the bathroom and emerged a couple minutes later looking pretty damn hot in the outfit I bought for her.

"I love it thank you," she said while giving me a hug.

"That's not it imagine any outfit you like," I said. Suddenly the armor changed into a white tight fitting t-shirt with a black leather jacket black legging and a pair of knee-high combat boots. She stared at me with shock evident on her features.

"It serves the same purpose just helps you fit in but damn I like your sense of fashion girl," Then I pulled out another box out of my bag and held it out to her. She ripped it open and hugged the contents to her chest while repeating the words thank you over and over again.

"What is it Iz," Alec prompted. She showed him the whip I found her. It was really pretty the handle had the wings of an angel and it looked pretty dangerous.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank You!" she sobbed. I honestly was shocked who knew that she appreciated a whip this much.

"If you think of the word change and look at your whip hard enough then," I paused waiting for her to do what I just instructed, "that happens," I finished as we all saw Izzy's golden whip shrink into a metal bracelet that looked like a snake, immediately she pulled it onto her wrist.

"Your turn," I sang to Alec while digging around in my bag and finally pulling out 2 large boxes and without saying another word handed them to him. He opened the first one and like Izzy, he got a suit of Angelic armor yet you could clearly see that this one was made for a male. He opened the second box and to my delight, his jaw dropped and his eye looked as if they were going to fall out of his head. Inside was a bow and a quiver of arrows. It was a beautiful bow with designs of war on them. It took me forever to find the right set for Alec. Don't get me wrong all Angelic weapons were beautiful but they didn't really speak to me and if they didn't speak to me they definitely wouldn't speak to him so I spent hours upon hours searching for the right bow I was about to give up when I spotted her. It was like shining with a halo over it and I knew that this was the one. The only bow I like better than this one was my own. But it was mine so what did you expect?

"I added a bit of magic to it so the quiver automatically refills so you don't have to worry about that, and just in case you were wondering the armor works the same way your sisters does." I was jumping up and down in excitement. "And think about the word change really hard-" I didn't even get to finish before the bow and the quiver turned into a pair of leather wrist cuffs that were in style around the time gladiators were around but who cares it was evident that he liked them. My thoughts were confirmed when he pulled me into a bear hug squeezing me so tight I felt like I couldn't breath. I patted his back awkwardly and he released me I took in deep breathes. He chuckled sheepishly while ruffling his hair so I shot him a smile.

I then dug out my gift for Jace inside the first box was a suit of Angelic armor that looked similar to Alec's. But what I was really excited for was his next gift I pulled out a box bigger than all me really he looked at it greedily and when I handed him-more like tried to push it towards him, but I need to sound strong- he tore it open to find… another box he tore the next box open and found another box it went like that for awhile before he gave up. He stared at me while I was rolling on the ground laughing and clutching my stomach he turned to find Alec and Izzy doing the same.

"Go on there's only one box left," I encouraged him I loved what I chose for him. It was an Aegis.

"Holy shit, is this…" he breathed. I nodded giddly.

"It's also Angel made so it's like a Shadowhunter Aegis but only around 100 times more powerful," I continued. An Aegis was a rare dagger and those who possessed one could probably fight of any demon no matter what skill set you possessed

"How on Earth did you get your hands on one of these and why would you give it to me," he murmured.

"Oh I still have a whole set I got them for my birthday 6 years ago there are around twenty of them left," I said, "before I forget no one is aloud to touch my things without permission I cast a couple runes on the like the heavenly fire ones and if you touch it you will become ashes in seconds." Then I facepalmed and sighed. "How could I have forgotten," then began running around like my life depended on it looking for my Rune Sketchbook. When I finally found it I hugged it to my chest.

"By now you probably figured out that Angels can create other runes we were just too lazy to update the grey book, so… as a final gift I wrote down some of my favorite runes that I created in here and you probably have never seen them before so put them to good use." As soon as I finished talking the two Shadowhunters *cough Izzy and Jace cough* began fighting for it while Alec stood there looking amused. I sighed and duplicated it with a snap of my fingers chuckling one to each of them and keeping the original for myself. And without further ado shoved them out of my room and prepared myself for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clary POV

It was a day like most others the only difference was I was at the New York Institute. I woke up like usually at dawn and was full of energy. I bounced down to the kitchen and began looking around for food when I found nothing already made I decided to finally put the cooking classes I was forced to take to use. Pancakes or Waffles. Pancakes or Waffles, why was it so hard to choose. So when I heard someone shuffling into the kitchen I smiled. I raised my head to find Alec.

"Hey, Alec, Pancakes or Waffles?"

"Pancakes definitely Pancakes," he cackled.

"Is there something I'm missing," I said slowly.

"In about an hour Izzy and Jace are going to come downstairs, they both love Pancakes so naturally they are gonna race to get Pancakes one time Jace knocked me out because I looked at his Pancake the wrong way, so I'm gonna set up a trap then you and me can eat both of their Pancakes while they are hanging from the ceiling or something." I was giggling by the time it was done.

"Deal but I'll make extra and leave them in the kitchen so they'll have to find a way down to eat the Pancakes, I can even make the trap invisible" I finished. After me and Alec finished our evil them I turned around and began making Pancakes. When it dawned on me.

"Alec?"

"Yes…" he responded.

"Why are Izzy and Jace gonna take around an hour I thought Shadowhunters have to wake up at dawn?"

"Oh Izzy and Jace spend forever in the mirror, honestly it's disgusting," he said while fingering the bow I gave him yesterday.

I chuckled and continued making my Pancake masterpiece. In the end, I made 18. Since I and Alec would each eat 6 it was only fair that Jace and Izzy got around 3 each.

I turned and saw Alec setting up an ingenious trap with a snap of my fingers the already hard to see rope became invisible.

"We should probably call them down for breakfast," I said with a smirk.

"Oh yes we should," he responded with an equally evil grin.

"Oh Jace, Izzy we have Pancakes for breakfast," Alec sang. Within seconds I heard doors slam open and the sound of feet running from upstairs. Then I heard shouting,

"They are mine,"

"Back of you oversized asshole,"

"Hey, you can't do that,"

When they finally came into view I saw Izzy sliding down the banister with Jace thundering alongside her. When the stairwell came to an end they began sprinting towards the kitchen pushing and tripping each other me and Alec stood there amused and begun laughing when the trap we set was put to good use. They were dangling by their feet with their hands bound together, they then began mumbling curses. Feeling pity for my fellow girl I cut her loose while drawing a silence rune on Jace smirking Izzy and I walked into the Kitchen.

"Why'd you free Iz," Alec asked confused.

"To make Jace even madder," I said laughing at Jace's face which by the way was turning purple due to his anger he seemed like he was yelling profanities yet my silencing room prevented his for doing that.

"What's that I can't hear you," Izzy sang. Chuckling we all left Jace hanging there while we went to the dining table that was set with four plates each with 3 pancakes each. We tore into our food like savages that went days without food. Within minutes we each inhaled 3 pancakes like our lives depended on it. Then Alec and I simultaneously grinned evilly.

"Hey Clary I'm still kind of hungry are there any more pancakes?"

"Oh I am so sorry Alec, I only made twelve but if you are really hungry I'm sure Jace will let you have some of his pancakes I mean they haven't been touched," I drawled. Izzy's face lit up with glee:

"Oh Jace," she trilled, "can we have your pancakes." Jace shook his head frantically while he thrashed around desperately trying to free himself.

"I'll take that as a yes," Alec cackled and gave each of us a pancake from Jace's place he even handed the plate to Izzy who licked the syrup off it. When I turned to face Jace there were tears running down his face well up his face, since he was upside down. We gobbled down our food before I threw a knife over my shoulder and Jace came tumbling down. I know my aim is amazing. He came charging over, then collapsed on the ground when he saw there was nothing left to eat.

"There are four left in the kitchen," I chuckled. When he heard this he gathered me into his arms and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you," Then he charged into the kitchen poured syrup over the pancakes and ate like his life depended on it while moaning occasionally. Chuckling I began navigating the labyrinth that they call a home lucky for me my memory was phenomenal I had a photographic memory. So even though the institute was a maze I found my room and let's be honest I'm an Angel what can I not do?

It was 11:30 and boy I was pumped, pulling on my training gear and adding even more weapons to my belt, I was ready to beat some ass.

Yes, yes I said more weapons did you honestly think that I Clarissa would go anywhere without a weapon. If Ithuriel saw me without more than 5 weapons he would kill me and than bring me back to life because I'm his daughter and then there is the fact that Angels are immortal.

After pulling my hair back into a tight french braid that reached the middle of my back. And skipped out of my room and wandered around till I found the training room. When I arrived (five minutes early) Jace was already training with Alec and Izzy.

"Jace were you so worried that you need to get some extra training done," I teased.

"No princess unlike you I was born ready," he shot back.

"You know Jace you're so fake barbie is jealous," I smirked. He snarled while Izzy and Alec were on the side sounding like commentators in a sporting event.

"Ohhhhh,"

"Take that,"

"You just got burned," were some of the things I heard.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get this started," he drawled while pulling out a seraph blade. I took out a metal rod and slammed it onto the ground in a flash of light I held a spear with designs of war and victory carved with great detail. Bending my knees and pointing my spear forward I waited.


End file.
